Chris (Alternate Choices)
Christopher, known to his friends as Chris, is one of eight main protagonists and a playable character in Until Dawn: Alternate Choices. He was voiced and motion captured by actor Noah Fleiss. Appearance Chris, along with Hannah, is one of the two members of the group that wears black rectangular glasses. he has dark blonde hair worn in a faux hawk style and dons a layered down blue jacket over a green commando style sweater. Later, he gets splattered with blood which remains on his sweater for the remainder of the game after Sam is "killed" by Ashley. In the prologue, Chris wears a grey patterned designed plaid shirt and a pair of jeans. Personality Described as methodical, protective and humorous, Chris' three highest traits are charitable, funny and curious. He's very affable, and has a witty sense of humour which can be off putting to his friends. He's analytical, not one to believe in the occult and isn't easily scared. While Chris did partake in the prank against Hannah Washington, he had the least involvement of the pranksters, being a mere onlooker. He is dependant about participating in the prank. Depending on the player's actions, Chris can be shown to possession a vengeful streak. If Ashley chooses to shoot him to save herself earlier, he'll refuse to let her into the lodge, causing her to be killed by a Wendigo. Chris is also a lover of gadgets and can't go long without looking at his phone screen. He dreams of being an app designer. He also loves technology and can't stand a place without internet access. Biography Chris is a big lover of gadgets and seems to spend half his life looking at his phone. He's never short of an app that can do this, that or the other. He is very affable, even if his nerdy nature puts some of the others off, and he comes equipped with a seemingly endless supply of "uncle" jokes. He's analytical, mostly loyal and doesn't scare easily. Chris spends a lot of time with Ashley. They're very close friends but Chris would like her to be even closer. One Year Ago The player first sees Chris talking with Emily before they play the prank on Hannah. As they head up to the guest room, Chris hides behind a partition and pops out as Hannah takes her blouse. Although, he chases Hannah to the door, she does not call out to her. Chapter 1 A year later, Chris returns to the lodge with the other survivors. He is first seen at the cable car station meeting with Sam, and depending on the player's choices, can be happy to see her or be offended at the fact that she is snooping on his phone. He ends up showing her the shooting range he found around the back of the station and upon Sam's questioning for the reason it even exists here, he jokingly comments on how Josh's dad thinks he's Grizzly Adams. The player then takes control of Chris during a shooting tutorial, in which he shoots bottles, sandbags and cans. An option to shoot a squirrel comes up and if he takes the opportunity, it upsets Sam and damages their relationship status also causing a crow to attack Sam and scratch her forehead. Once they spot the cabin cars coming down, they wait inside the station and he has an opportunity to explore. After entering, he explains to Sam on the trip how he became friends with Josh in the third grade and eerily references the Butterfly Effect, the defining mechanic of the game. Once they arrive at the top, Chris and Sam meet up with Jessica and Chris jokingly states that had he been stuck in there for much longer, he would have chewed off his own leg, much to Sam's disgust. He then snags the letter Jessica is holding and depending on whether or not Sam snooped on him, he can remark on how he is just doing what Sam taught him. He reveals that Jessica is in a relationship with Mike, the class president, before teasing her to grab it back off him. Chris leaves with Sam to the lodge, Jessica states that she wants to stay behind to greet anybody else that comes up, Chris makes one last comment on how she is most likely just waiting for Mike. Chapter 2 At the beginning of this chapter, we can see Chris joking with his best friend Josh outside the cabin about the size of the mountain and the fact there is no phone reception. After a quick greeting with Ashley and Matt, Chris and Josh go to open the front door and Chris can either make conversation about the new relationship between Matt and Emily, or ask about Josh's well being after the loss of his sisters. They then discover the front door is frozen shut, so Josh then tasks Chris with finding another way in. Chris stops the has a quick chat with Ashley and can either make a confident comment or an unsettled one about everyone reuniting after the tragedy. When searching for an access point, Josh makes conversation about Ashley and her relationship with Chris, to which he can be defensive or submissive of his teasing. Once Josh and Chris find an unlocked window leading into part of the basement, Chris climbs in and quickly falls down. The light bulb in the workshop suddenly blows out, so Josh throws Chris a lighter and comes up with the idea of unfreezing the lock using a can of deodorant in the bathroom along with the lighter, making a flamethrower. When retrieving the deodorant from the bathroom, he is startled by a wolverine hiding under the sink which eventually hops out the cabin after he unfreezes the lock, allowing everyone outside to get in. Later on, in the chapter, Josh tasks Chris and Ashley with finding a spirit board as a means of entertainment. When Sam and Josh are turning on the boiler for the hot water, Chris dresses as a monk and chases them out of the basement. After revealing himself, he states that he couldn't resist after discovering all the film props that were stored in the basement, before revealing the spirit board. Chapter 3 The chapter starts off with Chris, Josh and Ashley preparing for a seance. He explains how a seance works and ultimately treats it like a joke, much to Josh and Ashley's dismay. He hands the role of medium over to Ashley, given that she hasn't been in a seance before. They eventually find they are communicating with one of Josh's dead sisters and are led to believe that proof of their disappearance is hidden somewhere in the library. The pointer they have flies off the board and Josh goes into a fit of panic. He then believes that Chris and Ashley are playing with him and storms off in anger. Shortly after comprehending what just happened, Chris and Ashley decide to go and investigate the library where they find a secret room hidden behind one of the bookcases. Chris goes inside to look around, after Ashley chickens out, and finds a picture of the twins with a disturbing message scrawled on the back. They agree they should bring this to Josh's attention and Chris starts to piece together that there might be a killer hiding in the area. Suddenly, they hear Sam screaming from the kitchen and Chris runs to the source but is pulled through the door. He gets knocked out before Ashley bashes the door in and sees Chris unconscious on the floor, before being knocked out herself. Chapter 4 Ashley wakes up on the kitchen floor and discovers Chris and Sam are missing. She finds the missing duo in a shed, tied up to a wall with a saw blade on a track, rigged up in front of them. The Psycho starts talking to them and instructs Ashley to pull the lever in the direction of the person she wants to save. Both of them will beg Ashley not to let them die but despite how she chooses, it will always turn in Sam's direction, violently bisecting her. Ashley is then allowed inside and unties Chris. Once back outside, they meet up with Emily and Matt, struggling to inform them of what happened in their panicked state. Chris and Ashley head back to the lodge to find Josh, while Emily and Matt go to the cable car station. Chapter 6 Chris and Ashley discover in the lodge that Josh is missing and head down the basement to search for him. During this, they reflect on Hannah's disappearance after begin harassed by ghosts and investigating clues, including a recording of the prank played on Hannah, causing Chris to freak out. This eventually leads either to an unconscious Josh or a dummy, distracting them for the Psycho to sneak up on Chris and knock him out with gas. He awakens to find herself and Ashley strapped to chairs, with one of Ashley's arms purposefully unrestrained so as to pick up the gun on the table in front of her. Saws above them activate and slowly descend on the pair, and the Psycho tells Ashley she must the decision of either shooting herself or Chris, stating that whoever lives gets to go free. If Ashley aims the gun at Chris first, he will plead with her to spare him but if Ashley aims the gun at herself first, Chris will beg her to shoot him instead. Ashley can choose to shoot Chris, shoot herself or not shoot at all. Chapter 7 It is discovered that the gun Ashley was given only had blanks in it and did not pose any danger to herself or Chris. The saw blades stop descending. As Jess, Josh and the Psycho all show up to a big confrontation, the Psycho reveals his true identity. It is revealed that Sam had played one massive revenge prank on them as payback for their prank on Hannah. After Josh and Jess release Ashley and Chris, Jess knocks Sam and binds her due to thinking that Sam was also responsible for Mike's death. Chapter 8 Chris and the others are later visited by the Stranger who tells them of the Wendigos that live on the mountain. The group agrees to hide in the basement but Ashley is determined to get Sam, who Jess left in the shed. The Stranger will agree to take Ashley with him and depending on how positive their relationship is, Chris will either kiss Ashley or stare coldly at her before she leaves. He then locks the door behind them and looks on as Ashley and the Stranger leave. If Ashley makes it back to the lodge but shot Chris, he will leave her outside to be killed by a Wendigo. When Jess appears and sees Ashley's decapitated head, Chris says "it was too late" and appears to be in a daze if it the reality of what he did had not settled in yet. Jess has to snaps him out of it and pulls him away from the door. If Ashley did not shoot Chris, he'll let her back into the lodge before the Wendigo catches up with her. The two then make it to the basement. He later witnesses the hysteria that ensures if Matt was bitten. If Ashley made it to the lodge or died before reaching the lodge, Chris, having not seen the Wendigos firsthand, suggests that they leave Matt outside the safe room but remain in the lodge to see if he'll transform. If Ashley had made it to the lodge but Chris wouldn't get her in, resulting in her death, Chris takes a cautious stance saying that he "does not want to see the Wendigos do again. If Jess shot Matt, Ashley starts to sob and Chris attempts to comfort her. Shortly thereafter, the group leaves the "safe room" at Josh's urging and goes after Jess. Chapter 9 Chris appears again as the rest of the gang decide to follow Jess through the tunnel into the sanatorium. If Ashley is alive, she will ask the others to go without her due to her injured ankle slowing them down. Chris can insist on her coming with them or agree to let her rest while they continue. The group carries on but discovers a locked door that prevents them from following Jess. Chris finds a manhole, they can use to circumvent the structure. Chris is the last to descend into the underground passageway but delays either to close the manhole or to leave a sign for Ashley so she will know where they went. As a result, he will get separated from the others, show net slightly ahead. While he's catching up with them, he hears Mike's voice coming from a side tunnel and is faced with the decision of either investigating the voice or rejoining the others. If Chris decides to follow the voice, he drops into the side tunnel and discovers a small room with a trapdoor, from which banging can be heard. Opening the trap door will cause a Wendigo to reveal itself and decapitate Chris, before dragging his head and body back to it's lair. The Wendigo free now to be to kill Ashley if they had left him alone. However it is possible for Chris to ignore the trapdoor and exit the small room, allowing him to rejoin the others unscathed. If Chris manages to rejoin the group, they will find themselves in a large cavern, with a broken ladder preventing them from progressing. Chris is then told to go back to the lodge, while Josh will climb the rock wall and find Jess. Chapter 10 If he has survived long enough, he will make an appearance along with the other survivors who have also made it in the final cabin scene. No matter what the player does in this section, Chris will always make it out of the cabin first before the explosion unlike Matt and Ashley. Credits * If Chris survived the events of the game, he will have a scene during the credits in which he is interviewed by a police officer. He will mention hearing Mike's voice calling out for him but if Mike survived as well, he will reveal in his own interview that it was not him that called out. * If Ashley died because Chris did not open the door, he will claim that he could not move, being too scared to do anything. * If all the survivors died except him and Josh, he will be asked by police about Josh's whereabouts and grudgingly tells them that he has to be in the mines. Possible Death * If the player sends Chris off to follow the voice in the tunnels and he opens the trap door, he will be decapitated by a Wendigo. Ashley Chris and Ashley have a mutual crush on each other. Their friends, Josh and Sam, often tease them about they're feelings for one another. Chris' highest base relationships in the game are with Ashley and Josh. They both confess their feelings for one another when they are subjected to the gun trail. If Ashley attempts to sacrifice her life or not shoot at, Chris will tell her to "come back safe" and kisses her before she leaves to search for Sam. If Chris after this point, Ashley will be fairly distraught for the rest of the night. However if Ashley tries to shoot Chris to save herself, he will give her no reply. It Ashley makes it back, he will pay her back by locking her out of the lodge while a Wendigo is after her, causing her to be killed. When Jess questions him on this, he will back away and simply state that "it was too late." * Chris' relationship with Ashley will increase if she forgives him for his role for the prank on Hannah. * If Ashley shoots herself instead of Chris, their relationship becomes maximised. * If Ashley refuses to forgive Chris for the prank on Hannah, his relationship with her will considerably decrease. * If Ashley shoots Chris instead of herself, their relationship will drop to zero. Hannah Washington Chris is sorry for what he and his friends did to Hannah. Ashley notes that Chris was "such a willing participant" in the prank the survivors played on Hannah and looked like he was enjoying himself. As a Wendigo, Hannah uses Mike's voice to lure Chris and swiftly decapitates him if she succeeds. Jessica Jessica, along with Matt, is tied for Chris' lowest base relationship. He does not respect her enough to give her privacy, as shown when he stole and read her letter intended for Mike. Later, they interact again; when the Stranger comes to the lodge, Chris can either open the door for Jess or ask that Jess give him the gun and she can open the door. When Jess protests giving up the gun, Chris claims that Jess can "take whatever it is through sheer good looks", and Jess agrees, handing him the gun. Chris also subtly gives Jess the opinion that he believes Matt needs to leave the lodge if he's bitten by the Wendigo in the mine, yet seems frightened if Jess chooses to shoot Matt. Josh Washington According to the relationship menu, Chris is Josh's best friend. They often joke around and talk about Chris' relationship, or lack of, with Ashley. Josh encourages Chris to go for it, playfully teasing him about checking how hid "blood is flowing" when he brings Ashley up, and telling him now is the time to make his move on her. Chris can agree or disagree but either way it's clear the two have a close, friendly relationship and Josh wants to see him happy with Ashley. Chris is very concerned about Josh when he and Ashley aren't able to find him immediately in the lodge. He calls out his name a few times while searching for him and can convince an uncertain Ashley that they find got continue for Josh's sake, worried he's been taken by the same person who killed Sam. Matt Matt and Chris do not get along well, though they are not shown interacting much. He and Jessica start off with the lowest relationship with Chris. Michael Munroe Chris and Mike are not scene interacting with each other in-game. However when he hears Mike's "voice" in the mines, he can consider going down there on his own to save him but doing so will lead to his brutal demise. Sam Sam starts off as Chris' third highest relationship. Chris and Sam are good friends. She can be seen affectionately punching his shoulder and laughing as he dances while doing target practice. As an a vil animal lover, Sam's relationship with Chris is negatively affected if Chris shoots a squirrel at the shooting range in chapter 1. Their relationship also degrades if Sam snoops on Chris' phone. He seems to listen to what she has to say as he can tell Ashley about Sam's worries that they are being followed by a former staff member of the lodge when listing evidence early on in the game. Notes * Chris is the only character who cannot die in chapter 10. This means he will be confirmed as alive if he makes it to chapter 10. * If he survives, he will be the first to be interviewed. * Chris' dream job is app designer. * Chris loves technology and hates going anywhere without Wi-Fi. * Chris is voted most likely to build an app. * In ten years, Chris hopes to see himself somewhere with better broadband. * Chris' highest traits are funny, curious and charitable. * Chris' lowest traits are brave, romantic and honest. * Chris' highest relationship status is with Ashley and Josh. * Chris' lowest relationship status is with Jessica and Matt. * He has a fear of failure. * He can be heard in one of Josh's hallucinations. * He is the only character who does not interact with Mike throughout the game. * The "Chris Snaps" trophy is a reference to the horror movie, "Ginger Snaps". * He is one of the two protagonists who can possibly kill another character by intention (Ashley). The second one being Jess, who directly kills Matt if Jess chose to shoot him. Quotes * "Should have paid more attention in climbing class…" to Josh after falling clumsily to the ground climbing in a window. * "Well, if we are, I hope it's a rom-com." jokes after Ashley remarks that she feels they are in a movie. * "Boom! You just got monied!" after Chris pranks Josh and Sam in the basement. * "Wait! Stop! You can't do it, Ash. It should be me! You chose to save me before, let me choose this time… Let me choose to save you. If I do one last thing in my life, let me do this!" ''Chris begging Ashley to sacrifice him over herself, while caught in the Psycho's trap. * ''"Hey, come back safe." Chris to Ashley before she departs with the Stranger to find Sam. Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Males